Bleeding Life
by Plains-Of-White
Summary: Sick and slowly dying, Elizaveta Héderváry gave up on the idea of ever leading a normal life. But when she meets an incredibly charismatic, and lively young man, she finds herself wishing for just a little more time on this earth. Human AU.
1. Chapter 1

_The story I'm about to tell you is not a happy one. It's not full of knights in shinning armour, or princes, or princess. It doesn't end with the couple riding off into the sunset. Or the kingdom being saved. This story is about a girl, who was given eight months to live; and a boy, who made her smile in her final moments._

Elizaveta Héderváry had always been a sickly child. When Elizaveta was seven years old she was diagnosed with an unheard, one out of a million combination of Aplastic anemia and Autoimmune hemolytic anemia. While aplastic anemia caused her bone marrow to not produce enough blood cells, autoimmune hemolytic killed whatever red blood cells she did produce. Luckily, or rather unlucky, her father owned a rather large business company which gave her the opportunity to see many doctors. Elizaveta started to take prednisone to suppress her immune system from killing her blood cells. This worked and helped her to get better if only for a short time. Slowly the effects started to ware off and the prednisone no longer helped. Her father then turned to having her get frequent blood transfusions in order to make up for what she could not produce. Once again this only seemed to slow down the inevitable. She received the news that she would most likely not live past her twenties when she was thirteen. In fact it would be a miracle if she even made it to her twenties.

Elizaveta took the cold hard truth head on. She was dying and she couldn't stop it. Her father tried to make her happy by giving her anything she wanted and showering her with gifts. But her never gave her the one thing she wanted the most. Freedom. She was never aloud out of the house without at least two escorts, she wasn't aloud to leave the estate without _five_ escorts (three for protection, two for assistance), and she wasn't aloud to go to public school. Elizaveta was now seventeen years old and she had never once had a real friend besides her servants. Even then they treated her like some priceless fragile piece. Only made for looking, not for interaction.

The only time she was able to escape this life was when she went out for a ride on her horse and only friend, Candle light. She was a beautiful chestnut appaloosa with a long flowing main. She'd sometimes spend hours at a time with her on a ride; even though she'd get in trouble for it later. The feeling she got was like none other. Like she wasn't dying for one; but like she could fly and everything was right in the world.

She did not know, or ever expect, that her life could be permanently changed on just a single ride. If only for a short time.

 _September 3_

Elizaveta woke up to the sound of the head maid knocking on her down. "Lady Elizaveta? Time to wake up." The maid walked in as Elizaveta sat up in her cushions. Her maid was named Katyusha and had short blond hair and an _incredibly_ large chest; she had been her nurse when she was little and practically raised Elizaveta. She sat a tray table atop of her of an omelette, biscuits, jam, and hot tea. Elizaveta always ate breakfast in bed by orders of her father, who thought it would be safer for her to do. After her meal the family doctor came in and requested her right arm, which she handed to him immediately. He stuck a needle into her vein and injected her with a dose of blood that would help her through today. Next her servants dressed her in a light green silk gown and put her hair up in a bun. She wasn't allowed to dress herself either. After that, she sat herself down in a wheelchair and had her maids escort her to her study for her lessons. Her father insisted she was taken everywhere in that thing, saying she was to weak to walk.

Elizaveta studied business, history, mathematics, literature, and music. Four hours later she was done with her studies and was taken to the dinning room by Katyusha in that damned chair. She was served hot soup with a loft of bread, along with a glass of water. Finally, all of this pampering paid off for her favorite time of day, her afternoon ride. Elizaveta had struck a deal with her and father quite some time ago stating that she would accept and tolerate excessive care in exchange for a free hour to herself and her horse. Her guard walked her to the stables where he then saddled her horse for her, her family was in need of a new stable boy, the last one was fired after being caught stealing. Once her horse was brought out, Elizaveta immediately jumped out of her chair to meet her. After giving her a small treat, she mounted Candle and trotted over to the gates. The guard came up to her to repeat the same old instructions before he opened the gateway to her own personal paradise.

"No going beyond the estate grounds, do not converse with anyone you pass on the road, and be back in one hour. If you are gone any later, a search party shall be sent out right away." He said firmly.

And with that, Elizaveta finally escaped that dreadful house. She pick up speed quickly and soon left the road to run into the vast green fields. The wind whipped her oak brown hair wildly and it slowly fell from her bun and dance around her.

As she passed over the hills she soon noticed she was no longer alone. A figure ridding a pure white horse made their way towards her, she began to worry but worry turned to panic as the came if front of her and caused her to come to a complete stop. The figure who stopped her was a young man with platinum blond hair and viviolet red eyes.

"Didn't know there were women who could ride like that around here." He spoke in a German accent, sounding cocky. Elizaveta narrowed her eyes, never once in her life did someone _ever_ talk to her with that tone of voice. "Care to race?" He smirked. She glared back and he took that as a yes. "To to the next hill over there." He pointed to there destination. Elizaveta looked over and started off right away, with the stranger right beside her. They were neck and neck for awhile, occasionally pulling ahead of the other. But he soon pulled ahead of Elizaveta where she could not keep up. He finished the race first with Elizaveta right on his tail. Candle light panted heavily under her, so she dismounted and they sat down together, Elizaveta leaning on Candle.

Also dismounted and sat down in the grass, asking her for her name. She wasn't sure if she should tell him, she had never really spoken to anyone besides her father and her servants. But for some reason, she found herself saying "My name Is Elizaveta."

"Ah that's far too long, I'm gonna call you Lizzy." He grinned at her bewilderment, what was that? A pet name?! How rude and immature! But... also slightly refreshing.

The immature man then pointed to himself and said, "My awesome self is called Gilbert Beilschmidt. Do you by any chance know where the Héderváry mansion is? My awesome self was on my way to their estate when the chirping sound of birds led me off course." He said dramatically.

"So you're lost." Elizaveta stated bluntly.

The strange man scoffed. "Lost is such an unawesome term to use."

Liz rolled her eyes and stood up, pointing over too the hill to their left. "On the other side of that hill is the main road, if you follow it westward you should reach the estate in about twenty minutes at full speed." She answered Gilbert. She then grabbed Candle's reign and walked her down the hill. Gilbert quickly followed behind with his horse. Elizaveta looked back at him confused. "Why are you following me? I just gave you directions."

"Yeah, well it would be totally unawesome for one as awesome as me to leave you alone out here in the wilderness with no protection." The red eyed, blond replied.

"Thanks but no thanks. I can handle myself." She retorted back. Out of nowhere, Elizaveta was spun around to meet a long sword faced right at her. Her heart started to beat faster and she began to panic, resulting in her becoming extremely light headed.

"If you can protect yourself then what would you do if a stranger, such as myself, suddenly attacked you?" Gilbert inquired.

Elizaveta staggered and leaned against Candle light for support. "Well I am out of sorts at the moment, but I would usually..." Liz paused to think of what she would do. She was unarmed and she didn't know how to fight. Eventually she came up with a cowards answer, even though she despised the idea. "I would run away back to the main house."

Gilbert gave her a hearty chuckle. "And what if they had a horse as well?" He continued as he sheathed his blade. Elizaveta kept her mouth shut that time, knowing if that was case, she wouldn't have been able to escape.

"Well then I guess I would die." She said firmly, as if she didn't seem to care. This shocked him, for someone to sound like they didn't care about their life at all. Elizaveta ignored him and continued to walk until she came across a river, where she sat down and scooped up some water to drink. Her head was pounding and she felt like the world spinning around her. Looking up at the sky she noticed that the sun was almost at three O'clock. She nearly bolted up from the river, still taking it slowly, and swiftly mounted her horse.

"Where are you going now?" The lad known as Gilbert asked her.

"Home." She replied shortly then took off in a flash. She raced her way over the hills and back to the main road. Her head would not stop pounding as she breathed heavier and heavier until she was struggling to breathe. Her doctor's words rung through her mind, but she just shook it off. Soon she saw the gates and slowed down. The guards opened up for her to let her in, but as soon as she entered her vision began to turn black and her consciousness slipped away. She felt herself fall from her horse and collapse onto the ground. The last thing she remembered was seeing faces swarm around her, and pick her up; putting her back in that blasted chair.

.

.

.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first Hetalia fic. I have nothing really else to say besides I hope you enjoyed.

I also don't know much about medicine so if I got something wrong please have mercy.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	2. Chapter 2

The next time Elizaveta awoke she found her self back in her room, lying down on her magnificent king sized. Sitting up slowly, she noticed she had been changed out of her riding attire, and was now dressed in a simple, yet elegant, white cotton dress. Elizaveta tried to pull herself out of bed, but found she was to week to do so. Her inability to move the way she wanted irked her greatly. Her migraine had passed, but her memory was a little spotty; she didn't quite remember what happened once she got back. A knock was heard at the door. "My Lady?" A timid voice called from the other side.

"Come in." Elizaveta responded. Not a moment later Katyusha walked in with her dinner tray.

"Your father has requested that you eat in your room tonight, on account to what happened earlier." The head maid explained while she set the tray stand over the brunette the placed her meal on top.

"Does he not think I can't manage to even make my way to the dinning hall?" Elizaveta questioned, a little peeved.

"That's not it, My Lady. Your father is just being cautious of your condition." Katyusha defended.

Elizaveta huffed and grabbed a piece of garlic bread and munched on it angrily. She wished her father wouldn't coddle her so much, she wasn't completely helpless. She could at least find enough strength to walk, she didn't need that stupid chair, and she _definitely_ didn't need to have her food brought to in bed.

"Katyusha, when was your last meal?" Elizaveta inquired her servant out of nowhere.

"Umm, well... I don't think it's that important to know..." She answered in a hasty manor.

Elizaveta sighed. " Katyusha, your my only friend within the manor that isn't an animal, I would have hoped you would've thought of me as the same." She said dismally.

Katyusha fidgeted in her place, looking down at her shoes. "Yesterday morning...I gave all my food to my younger brother and sister." She replied quietly.

"Here," Elizaveta offered her a bun. "eat this." The brunette said firmly, almost as a command.

"No no, My Lady, I couldn't-"

"I want you to." The younger girl interrupted. "Please don't make me order you, I'm just worried for your health." That sounded funny coming from her mouth, but it was true. Katyusha had both a younger brother and sister she had to take care of after her parents passed away, they were both in high school so they didn't work; Kat wanted them to get an education so they could make a living for themselves. Sometimes they didn't have enough to eat, and even though she didn't say it, Elizaveta knew she would go hungry just so her siblings could have a full meal.

"You should worry more about yourself, My Lady." The blonde stated as she took the bun offered to her.

Elizaveta shrugged. "I'm a lost cause, there are others who need medical attention, a wheelchair, full course meals, and an education." She said in a monotone.

The rest of their shared meal consisted of Katyusha telling her why she should take care of herself and that there is still hope. Secretly Elizaveta hated it when people told her she was going to be fine or told her there was still hope. She had known for the past four years since the doctor first told her, she was doomed to die and could never live a full life, and she excepted it. Her only wish was to live whatever life she had left to the fullest. But that was hard to do behind concealed walls.

After she had finished her meal Elizaveta was led out in her chair to her bathroom for her evening bath. As she was rolled down the hall she thought she saw a strand of silver blond hair, but she decided to ignore it and settled herself into the hot water.

After soaking for about an hour, her maids dressed her in a green and white silk gown then brought her to her father's study, apparently he wanted a word with her. Her father's study was rather big and had a large library within it. He was sitting by the roaring fire place and seemed to be talking to someone. The maid pushed her further into the room until she caught their attention, she then bowed and left them to talk in privacy.

"Ah my dear Elizaveta, I had heard you collapsed after your ride today, are you alright darling?" Sir Héderváry asked her.

"Yes, I am fine now father. I was just a little dizzy" She answered.

"Even if you are fine now, you have been fainting a lot more often. I can't allow you to continue to ride alone in your condition." He reasoned, voice full of concern. When his world reached Elizaveta, she abruptly stood up from her chair and yelled, "You can't take away my riding privileges!". Suddenly, her legs gave out and she fell forward into her father's arms.

"Careful my dear! Don't strain yourself!" He set her back down in her chair.

"Please father..." Elizaveta whimpered. "Please don't take away my riding..."

Sir Héderváry gave her a soft smile. "Be calm, My dear, that was never my plan." He reassured his daughter. Elizaveta let out a relieved sigh, but took it back when she he spoke again. "From now on you will have a personal guard for when you go riding."

"I refuse!" She declared with a hard stare. "We made a promise that I would expect extra safety measures without complaint in exchange for one free hour with my horse! You can't break your promise!" She said dismally.

"Then how about I sweeten the deal, in exchange for allowing a guard, I'll add half an hour of riding time." He offered.

"Make it an hour more." She pouted.

"Fourty."

"Deal."

Sir Héderváry smiled and hugged Elizaveta, and she hugged back as well. Although he was a very busy man, and had much to take care of. Her father always managed to put his daughter's health above everything else. Even though Elizaveta had excepted her fate long ago, he had yet to acknowledge the truth and still held onto a string of hope that she would get better.

"So who is my new guard?" Asked Elizaveta. "It's not Sadiq is it?"

Her father gave a hearty laughed, knowing of his Elizaveta's hatred for their Turkish guard.

"No, it's not him. I recently hired a new guard who will also serve as our stable boy." Sir Héderváry smiled and turned back to the fire place, motioning towards one of the two chairs. On command, a figure rose from the left, maroon chair. Fire light reflected on his platinum hair and magnified his crimson eyes as he walked over to stand in front of the father and daughter. Within an instant, Elizaveta recognized him as the man who intruded on her ride earlier that day.

"Elizaveta, this is Gilbert Beilschmidt, he will be your riding guard until you are well." Ignore her father's last comment, Elizaveta nodded towards him and the guard bowed in return. This puzzled her as to why he was acting so differently than before.

"I am pleased to meet you." Gilbert greeted politely. The currently crippled brunette did not return the greeting, but instead turned to her father.

"If you allow it, I wish to be returned to my quarters." She requested with forte. Her father complied and called in a maid to return his daughter to bed. This Elizaveta left with a single glance towards Gilbert as she exited the door in her wheelchair.

...

"I'm sorry if my daughter gives you the cold shoulder, she's not happy that she now has to share her free time with another person." Sir Héderváry explained in an apologetic tone.

"I understand." Gilbert replied. "She does not seem happy here."

Héderváry sighed at his statement. "Perhaps not..." he walked back over to the fire place to sit in his forest green arm chair. The blond man followed by did not sit. "As I said earlier, Elizaveta has never really been a happy child. As a result of the restrictions her body has, My daughter can't do the things a normal child could at her age. Even walking can be troublesome." He paused in his dialogue to pour and take a sip of the red wine provided by his servants, sitting on a small table to his left. "She has only ever known restrictions and consequences. Her short time spent with her horse is the only time she can feel normal. I don't wish to take away that feeling from her, but her health has been decreasing recently and I fear for her health." Gilbert now sat down and calmly listened to his new boss's story of his mysterious daughter, finding himself more intrigued with the girl he barely knew.

"You are an awesome father." He tried to comfort the powerful man, who has been reduced to a weak man at the topic of his daughter.

Sir Héderváry chuckled half-heartedly. "I hope so."

Gilbert was then excused from the study. He left to the east wing on the first floor where the servants rooming was located. His room was the third to last on the right of the corridor. The room was small, which was to be expected, but he was grateful. Now he could finally provide for his dear brother.

Lying down on the creaky bed, the red eyed man closed his eyes and quickly slipped into a reminiscent dream of his family and happy times of long ago.

.

.

.

Second chapter yay! I'm sorry if characters are to ooc, I'm trying my best.

Please remember to leave a review, I want to know your thoughts, if you don't review I'll assume you hate it and delete it, so please review.

I apologize in advance if I don't update as fast as you like, school keeps me busy as it is and I have other stories to tend to, but I'll try my best.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	3. Chapter 3

Once again Elizaveta woke up to a maid knocking at the door, though it wasn't Katyusha this time, and was brought her breakfast to her in bed. Then after taking her shot of blood, the maids dressed her, refusing to let her lift a finger, then rolled her over to her personal study. All the while she just sat back and let it happen, her emotionless face unwavering. As she sat at her desk, listing to her tutor, Elizaveta wondered what was the point of having an education when you would never live long enough to use it.

But she put up with it and did her work to please her father.

Looking out the window of the study, drowning out the instructors words, Elizaveta let her mind wander as she usually did, and thought about all the things she wanted, but would never have. A full life without limitations, real friends, freedom beyond the walls that kept her prisoner... love. She closed her eyes and scoffed at the latter thought, and for what ever reason, an image of a certain red eyed blond flickered through her mindscape.

Halfway through her lesson, Elizaveta began to feel tired and was brought back to her room to rest. Katyusha tried to convince her to skip her ride that day, but nothing she could say would make her change her mind. So after a short one hour nap, Elizaveta re-awakened and was brought lunch in bed. She didn't voice it out loud, but in her mind she was complaining and rebelling. How much she wanted to let them know how she felt, how much she wanted to do things on her own, the things she wanted to do... were all lost to her limitations.

The grandfather clock struck two mice and signaled Elizaveta that it was now time for her ride. Elizaveta hurriedly let Kat and the others change her and was hastily rolled out the doors. Oh how she wanted to just get on her horse and ride off into the sunse-

"Hey Lizzy!"

Damn it she forgot.

Elizaveta looked up at Gilbert; who was dressed in men's riding gear. He had just finished saddling Candle light, and was bringing her horse over to her, with his horse following close behind. For whatever reason, seeing Gilbert close to her horse made her bubbling with anger... maybe jealously. Ignoring the man, Elizaveta slowly stood up on her own, shooing off her maid when she tried to help. She refused to look weak in front of him. Walking (more like stumbling) over to Candlelight, Elizaveta mounded her and trotted over to the gate. Gilbert tried to keep up, but the brunette was purposely going fast to avoid him. When she came upon her mansion's guard, he once again have his speech.

"Do not go beyond the estate grounds, and do not converse with strangers. Be back in one forty."

Now her prison doors were open, and she could once again taste her daily freedom. Forgetting that her new guard was behind her, Elizaveta shot straight off into the fields. The sensation of the high speed wind against her body felt surreal. A warm, yet cold, feeling over took her spirit; causing her to stand up from her saddle while still riding, using the iron stirrups for balance. Elizaveta spread her arms and felt the air spin around her, like she was flying. Sitting back down, the teenager brought Candle to a slow trot and turned toward the northern forest. This is when she noticed that Gilbert had been trailing her the entire time. Sticking up her nose, she strided over to the forest trail and tried her best to ignore the man responsible for ruining her free time.

However this wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, because once they were quietly walking through the woods, Gilbert thought it'd be a good idea to start up a conversation.

"That was a really cool trick you did back there, Lizzy. It wasn't awesome, but it was still cool." He complemented her, or at least she think he did. She didn't reply though. She preferred a quiet ride to a noisy one. Yet the platinum blond refused to give up and continued to talk to the obviously annoyed girl.

"I hear you have a private tutor, did they teach you how to ride as well?" Silence answered him. He sighed at the other's lack of response. "You know the silent treatment is so unawesome. Why won't you say anything?"

This time Elizaveta decided to reply, but still made him wait for it. "I prefer a quiet life to a loud one." That was a lie.

"Stop lying Lizzy."

Elizaveta looked over her shoulder at him in surprise. Did he just read her mind? No. That's ridiculous.

"You know I'm right." He continued.

"How would you know?" She questioned hotly, the strange certainess of his voice brought anger into her veins. How dare he act like he understands.

"I can read people. I know when someone is in despair." He explained sympathetically. Now she was done. Did this man _pity her_?! How could he possibly understand her. What could he have experienced that make him think he could relate? With out thinking to consider the possibilities, Elizaveta turned her horse around to face him directly.

"What would _you_ know?! How could you _possibly_ understand what I'm going through?" She exploded in a hot rage.

"Woah, Lizzy, calm down!" Gilbert directed her.

"No! I don't want your pity!" She practically screamed. She really should calm down, she didn't have the energy to stay angry for long, and her head was already starting to spin. But she couldn't stop, Elizaveta wanted to prove that she didn't need to be coddled forever. "I just want..." Her voice dried up. So she swallowed and continued. "I want my freedom!"

Gilbert looked at the girl in shock at how she opened up so quickly. Elizaveta felt something wet on her face. Lifting a hand to her cheek, Elizaveta realized she was crying. Ashamed and embarrassed, she turned away and galloped back to the main road. She couldn't believe she just cried in front of her new guard on the first day. 'This is all his fault!' She told herself.

Once She was back home she quickly ran too her room, refusing her chair. Locking the door, Elizaveta hid under her blankets and wallowed in shame and sadness. She had always thought she was alone, that no one understood her or ever could. But now this man comes along and claims he can understand her. A light has been lit, but she just wants it to die.

..

He messed up. Why did he say that? It was so unlike his awesome self to act so depressing. But at the thought of Lizzy being in despair, he wanted to change that and make he feel happy, like she wasn't alone. Apparently he'd gone about it the wrong way. When she raced away from him he quickly followed, but when she physically ran with her own two legs, it was clear she wanted to be left alone.

He saw the way she rode her horse. How she spread out her arms. It wasn't just a trick, it was a yearn for freedom. He knew she wasn't happy, you'd have to be blind not to see it. But apparently her father _was_ blind. Gilbert could tell she was a lively girl who wanted adventure. Yet the restrictions put on her by her father, and her own body caused her to hide her true colors.

Gilbert couldn't help but feel as though he had only increased her sorrow.

.

.

.

Sorry I know it's short. This chapter came out a lot different than I expected, but it will still work, still in the process of building character here.

I expect this story to be about twelve chapters at least, but it's still to soon to know for certain. Please remember to leave a review as I love hearing your thoughts, good and bad. Until next time...

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	4. Chapter 4

Things had surely been awkward since the incident in the forest. Although she didn't see him right afterwards, Elizaveta would pass by Gilbert every so often, after all he lived and worked in and manor. She didn't talk to him, so she didn't think he would talk to her either. After all, a servant never spoke unless spoken to, that's what here father always said. But Gilbert tried to start up conversation whenever they met. Her personal guard Antonio, who watched over her while she was within the mansion's walls, stood in front of her to remind him of his place. Gilbert took the hint and walked away after flashing a quick 'see ya' before he went. Elizaveta didn't go on her ride the next day, much to her grief; fore she had collapsed during her lessons in her study, nearly giving her tutor, Arthur, a heart attack. She was kept in bed the rest of that day, having others care for her like she was an infant. That also ment that she didn't see Gilbert that day either. Strangely she felt more lonely than usual.

Today she was feeling much better health wise. She received an extra dose of blood that would soon become the normal dose. Her day went as it always did; Breakfast in bed, her lessons, lunch, and now her ride. Although Elizaveta always looked forward to her afternoon ride, this one was much more anticipated, though she didn't know why. Maybe because she missed yesterday's ride. Katyusha begged her to take the day off as well and focus on her health, but was politely declined. Reluctantly she rolled Elizaveta out of the house and down the ramp to where a platinum blond called Gilbert was waiting. Both their horses were already saddled and ready to go. Gilbert held a stupid grin on his face as he walked over too her chair of misery.

"Hey Lizzy!" He greeted. "Ready for your ride?" Elizaveta ignored the informality of his greeting and nodded. The manor guard knocked him upside the head and told him to behave. Gilbert just laughed and waved him off.

Mounting their horses, the two strutted to the gate and waited for the nameless guard to give his speech. The stable boy rolled his eyes and Elizaveta simply ignored him. Once the gates were open, the two thundered out and bounded down the road and into the vast field. Gilbert quickly took the lead of their nonexistent race with the brunette hurriedly trying to catch up. 'Some nerve' She huffed. A servant/guard never dare take the lead of those they serve, as her father had always told her.

"What's up Lizzy?" He hollered back at her. "Can't keep up with my awesomeness?" He taunted.

 _Never_ has Elizaveta had someone, _anyone_ , talk to her with such disrespect. But the way he said it was in no way negative, and it somehow made her happy to have someone call her by a name other than 'lady' or 'madam'. Like she was a normal teenage girl, not a pathetically weak, dying heiress. It set a spark of excitement in her bones.

Feeling competitive now, the teenage girl fought even harder and erged Candlelight to go faster. The two raced neck in neck, fighting each other for the top spot, but Gilbert remained ahead by just a few inches. Upon coming closer the the river, Gilbert had instinctively slowed down. This gave her the chance to catch up and get ahead. She headed for the shallow part and strided through at top speed, almost getting thrown off in the process. But she didn't think, she didn't care. Because right now, she was truly having fun. On the other side of the water, Elizaveta slowly came to a halt and looked back, her silver blond guard was still crossing the river at a little ways behind. Elizaveta smiled in triumph of her victory. Candlelight was exhausted after the race sat down, the girl rolled off onto the ground as well.

"That wasn't very smart Lizzy." Gilbert scolded as he walked up to her resting spot, but by the softness of his tone she could tell he actually wasn't angry with her. His voice bordered more on... worry. She looked over at him and saw a strange look in his eyes that mirrored his voice, along the lines of concern and impress, but something else resided within them as well.

"I still won." She smirked. "Guess that means you're not as awesome as you thought." Elizaveta laughed as she jumped up and ran (more like a semi fast walk) back towards the water. Gilbert followed closely grumbling at her to 'take it back'. She retorted with sticking her tounge out at him in a playful manor.

"I told you so." Said Gilbert suddenly.

"What?"

"The other day you said you preferred to live a quiet life. I knew it wasn't true, I can tell you have a very adventurous spirit." Gilbert smiled kindely. "Plus, you're actually talking to me today." He then pointed out with a smirk.

"T-that's only because your dumb face was annoying me!" She defended, if that made any sense. "And I do like a quiet life."

Elizaveta dusted of her skirt and walked back to her horse with her head held high. The silver blond sighed in almost defeat. She was just to hard a nut to be persuaded otherwise.

For the remaining time of their ride after their small break, Gilbert and Elizaveta decided to sumply ride along the flowing river. She soon got conftorble as she discovered that her silver haired companion loved to hear himself talk. Behavior that would usually be unappropriate for a servant or guard was displayed with vigor by him. Elizaveta decided that he probably didn't care much for rules or status. Gilbert filled tthe silence talking about his "awesome" dream to become a knight for the royal guard of the kingdom, and would be leaving for the capital once he was able.

"Why do you have to wait?" Asked Elizaveta suddenly. "Surely it is not that expensive to travel, what's keeping you?"

Gilbert went silent only for a moment. He gave a nervous chuckle and oddly rubbed his hands together.

"I have a younger brother to take care of. He's currently living at the Vargas diner and inn while I pay for his board."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

'Way to go Elizaveta, you made it awkward again.' Elizaveta as inwardly scolded herself. Quickly changing the subject they went on to talk about funny experiences they've had with friends (Elizaveta only talking about Katyusha). She learned that Gilbert was actually friends with her house guard Antonio, and had found this job through him. This conversation to, however, ended going down an awkward path.

"So I know that 'Kat' is the head maid. So why don't you talk about some of your other friends." Gilbert suggested ignorantly.

"I don't have any friends." Elizaveta answered nonchalantly.

Gilbert did a double take and whipped his head towards her, taking his eyes of their path.

"What?"

"I've never left the manor grounds."

"What?!"

The brunette gave her companion a look like he had just suggested they go kill the king and replace him with a house cat. She honestly didn't understand what he what so shocked about. Sure it sucked, but wasn't it normal for young girls of her status to stay within their home until they are married off? Which is exactly what she proceeded to ask him.

"Status or not, being cooped up in the same space your entire life is not right. You're not a doll."

"Of course not." She retorted, feeling offended. "I'm a human being."

"Really? Because a regular human has the right to decided for themselves. Even rich people can go out when they want. Open your eyes Lizzy!" Gilbert countered. Elizaveta's face was covered with hurt and sadness, with a little anger mixed in. His words had genuinely stabbed her. she could tell by his expression that he regretted what he said, but she didn't care.

"Times up." She said icly.

Without another word she turned Candlelight around and marched back towards the main house, not bother to look back to see if he was following. Although she knew he was by the echoing footsteps.

When she got back she immediatly demanded her maids prepare her bath. Elizaveta almost never ordered her servants around, but she was in such a bad mood that she didn't think twice about it. Once she was alone with her thoughts in the hot water. Elizaveta allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek, but as unable to control the rest.

Sure she wasn't in control of her life, couldn't chose for herself, set on a pedestal from everyone else in the manor, wasn't allowed to leave or have friends.

But was she really a doll?

...

"Gilbert. What's wrong mi amigo?" Antonio asked walking up to the dinning table, located in the manor's secondary house for staff. Gilbert had barely touched his food, which was very unusual for him. He ignored his friend's question and continued to sulk. Antonio let out a heavy sigh and sat next to him.

"Listen Gil, I know you're a social and caring guy by nature, even if you don't always act like it. But you have to be more careful with Lady Elizaveta. She's not your friend, she's your mistress. Keep acting like how you are now and you'll get fired." The spaniard warned him.

Gilbert shook his head and sat up to face his fellow guard.

"You don't understand. Elizaveta-" Gilbert started but was interrupted by an angry maid.

"What did you do to my Lady!?" Katyusha burst through the door and stomped over to the sad blond. "Lady Eelizaveta is now crying in her bedroom!" She nearly screamed at him. Both of the boys were shocked by the intensity of Katyusha's rage. Gilbert didn't awnser, he didn't know how to. Now he felt even worse. He felt like a pile of shit.

Getting up he dragged his feet and moved his ass to his room, with Kat still shouting at him as he left. Walking into his room, he plopped down onto his bed and dug is face into his pillow.

Gilbert lay in his shabby bed provided to him by the master of the house. He deeply regretted talking to Elizaveta like that. He had literally _just_ got back on good terms with her, and yet he managed to screw up so badly that Elizaveta ran away from her ride. They still had half an hour left of time but he made her give it up. How could he be so insensitive? Elizaveta was ignorant of the world and of how she was living. She was unhappy with how people treated her like an expensive show piece, he could see that and wanted her to see as well. For whatever reason, she was in denial and set on the idea that that's how life was supposed to be. But in the process of trying to help, he only managed too make her feel worse by insulting her fleeting life.

He had to show her there was more to life than she was let on to beleive. He knew she didn't have much time to live, but he wanted her to enjoy it while she could. He would treat her as an equal, even if others didn't.

He just needs to appologize first.

.

.

.

Woah this took longer than I thought. I'm sorry for the wait mina. But just so you know I'm not really a fast updater... sorry.

I GREATLY appreciate any reviews, I love hearing your thoughts. So please drop one befor you go! Until we meet again!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	5. Chapter 5

She'll prove Gilbert wrong. She could take control of her life. She was _not_ a doll.

The very next day Elizaveta woke up early before her first maid could awaken her and got out of bed. She made her way to her wardrobe to dress herself and was surprised to see how many dresses she owned all in different colors and patterns. Who needed this many clothes anyway? Perhaps it was because she had never once dressed herself that she hadn't noticed the amount of dresses she owned.

Elizaveta settled on a simple forest green dress that hung loosely on her frame. All her clothes were already loose in order to not limit blood flow, but this one was particularly comfy. She mimicked her maids movements to pull it on, the back buttons proving to be quite difficult to button up. At the end she was panting and took to her chair by her fireplace, which had went out when she was asleep. It was a at this time that Katyusha had walked in and was horrified at the scene in front of her.

"My Lady! What are you doing out of bed?" She questioned as she ran up to her.

"I was feeling restless, I could not sit still." She explained lightly.

"That is unacceptable. You should think of your health and get back into bed. Why are you already dressed?" She asked again, becoming hysterical.

"I had the desire to dress myself this morning."

"This is absurd! Lady Elizaveta you must get into bed." Kat muttered trying to lead her back to her large bed.

"No Kat." She said firmly, force hinting at her tone. "I wish to have my breakfast in the dinnig room this morning."

Kat was about to refuse but was hushed by the look in her eyes. She had no choice but to obey her mistress. She nodded and gave Elizaveta her blood shot and stood by as Elizaveta got up and headed for the door.

Antonio saluted her when she walked out, he had her chair prepared for her, but she walked past it.

"My Lady!" The two called at the same time.

"You must not walk! Your health!" Kat tried to remind her.

Elizaveta briefly stopped to answer her before continuing down the hall. "I have two good legs, it's about time I used them."

Antonio and Katyusha looked warily at each other then followed after. By the time they had reached the dinning room, her legs were feeling weak, but she refused to surrender and walked herself to her chair. She called a maid over to request her meal from the chef. She wanted a plate of fish with a side of potatoes.

"My Lady, you can not have solids in the morning! Your body is far to weak to digest it, the meal will rob you of your energy!" Kat piped up again, worried by the sudden change in her Lady's behavior.

"I appreciate the concern Kat, but I'll be fine." Elizaveta told her and began to munch of her food. She had only ever had soup with the occasional bread for breakfast in order to not overwork her body's digestive system. She enjoyed being able to have whatever she wanted, soup got boring after awhile.

After she was done with her meal, her first maid tried to take her to her daily lessons but she refused to go, claiming that she didn't need lessons and instead decided to on a walk through gardens. Kat tried to stop her, or at least tried to get her to take the chair, but Elizaveta did not listen and walked there.

It had been too long since she had last been to gardens, she used to spend her days here as a girl, happy and carefree. So much had changed since then that it all seemed like a distant memory.

Elizaveta visited her favorite part of the field of flowers, where the lillys and roses were. Sitting down, the brunette let herself get lost in the smell of the flowers, and the feeling of the breeze and sunlight against her skin.

"You really should be in the shade, My Lady." Katyusha's voice shattered the silence.

"Kat can I ask you something?" She asked suddenly.

"Of course." The blond answered from her spot a little ways of to the side of her.

"If your days were numbered, how would you spend them?"

The maid was surprised at the question and didn't know how to answer right away. "Well I... um... would..." her voice shivered as she tried to gain composer. "I would spend them with my family."

Elizaveta chuckled lightly, not out of spite, but with good heart. She knew from the constant stories and mentioning of her siblings that Kat cared for them deeply. It was just like her to want to spend her time with them. But what did _she_ want? Now that she was finally doing things for herself for a change, did it all end here? How would she end her days? Would she still being doing the same thing every day until she died? If so, wouldn't it be better to just die right there? If life wasn't going to change and she had no possibility of a future, what was the point of living? What had been keeping her going this long? She never had any friends who weren't paid to stay by her side and weren't servants who put her on a pedestal. She had never seen what the world had to offer. Elizaveta didn't know what she would do if she wasn't like this. If she had been normal, where would she be now? Would she be surrounded by friends? Would she be able to go to a normal school? Would she be leading a normal life no different from anyone else, in no way special or treated differently?

Rather abruptly, Elizaveta's thoughts were interrupted by a loud cough of her father's informant. He was a tall slender man with dark hair, dressed in the same uniform all the other male servants wore; a pair of black slacks with a white dress shirt and maroon red jacket with a black tie.

"Mistress, your father seeks your presence right away." He said to her without making eye contact, as most of her servants did; excluding Antonio, Arthur, Kat, and Gilbert.

Elizaveta sighed and sat up, her vision becoming blurry for a moment due to her standing up to quickly. She was led to her father's study on foot as she once again refused to take her chair. But Antonio and Katyusha followed closely with the chair in tow in case she needed it. The same informant knocked on the door to announce her arrival. When the call to come in was heard from her father, she walked in but wasn't followed by the others. The informant closed the door, leaving the two of them alone.

Elizaveta walked up to her father's desk and sat in an armchair in front. Sir Héderváry was silent for a few moments before he began.

"Elizaveta."

"Yes?" She answered.

"I heard you skipped your lessons today." He grunted, disapproval littering his tone.

"I did not have the desire to attend my lesson." The brunette replied with a strong voice.

"And what of your wheelchair? I had heard you refused it today as well."

"I also did not desire my chair today."

"*Sigh* Elizaveta you must attend your lessons and to take care of yourself. It is important for you, as my heir, to be knowledgeable and healthy in order to take over the Héderváry business firm." He told her as he had a thousand times.

"I'm afraid I'll die before I can become what you want me to be. You should focus on finding someone else to take over, father."

"Elizaveta!" Sir Héderváry raised his voice. Elizaveta shrank in her seat but stopped herself.

"It's true. I won't make it to see another summer." She said more hushed than before.

"Daughter if you neglect your health you neglect any chances of getting better. We made a deal that you would tolerate the extra care provided for you. Don't make me take away your horse." Sir Héderváry threatened in a serious, but worried tone. Elizaveta knew deep down that he was only worried about losing his only child, especially after he lost his wife. But his threat had set her off in a flurry of furry and fear.

"Father you can't do that! Candlelight is all I have left from mother!" She begged him.

"I have no choice if continue any further with rebellious nonsense of yours!" He stood from his chair and yelled her. "If you don't stop you'll leave me no choice but to kill Candlelight!"

Elizaveta jumped up from her chair as well and shouted back at him, tears brimming her eyes. "Then why don't you kill me too! You already ruined my life so why don't you end it!?" She screamed.

Sir Héderváry was immediately muted by her out burst. His heart ached at what had become of his beloved daughter. Tears began to fall down his face as well at the sight of her running out the door. He couldn't muster up any strength to run after her.

Elizaveta charged out of the room, dodging and pushing past servants and guards. She didn't mean to hurt her father like she did, but she was angry, and sad, and confused. She had begun to question her life. Something she had never done before. Elizaveta had always just accepted her life the way it was and continue on to please her father's expectations, expecting death at anytime. But the words Gilbert spoke to her made her question her resolve to continue on as she had been. That's when it dawned on her. This was all Gilbert's fault.

Elizaveta came to a stop to find herself in front of the stables. Running up to her horse, she quickly hopped on, not bothering with a saddle. She had to get out of her.

"Lizzy?" A voice called behind her, she turned around and saw a very confused prussian walking up to the stables, dresses for their ridding session. "What's wrong?"

The heiress ignored his question and took off on Candlelight. Gilbert quickly rushed to his own horse and raced after her. Elizaveta was uncomfortable without a saddle but didn't stop, not even when the guards tried to wave her down. Candle forcible kicked the gates open with her hooves and continued out side of the main house and down the gravel road. Elizaveta led her into the forest, not bothering to look where she was going as she cried into her horse's neck. Her vision was almost completely black, her head was spinning like a top and she began to lose feeling in her limbs.

"Lizzy!" The voice came again. Gilbert had just caught up to the crying girl and was quickly gaining on her.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted at him.

Her arms were becoming more and more limp, making it harder to hold on. Not a moment after she had shouted had she collapsed on Candlelight's back and slid off, falling of the side of the road. Gilbert quickly pulled over and hopped off his steed. Kneeling down at her side he brought her head onto his lap and wiped her face.

"Lizzy? Are you okay?" He asked timidly.

Elizaveta opened her eyes slowly and looked over to where she thought he was. Which was completely in a different direction.

"This is all your fault..." She cried, ceaseless tears continuously rolled down her cheeks. "...I want to live."

...

Gilbert stood in front of Elizaveta's room standing guard alongside Antonio. By then everyone in the manor had learned of the Lady's strange behavior and fight with the master. All the servants were buzzing with gossip, some claiming to have seen her break down, others exaggerating what they had actually seen.

Katyusha was sitting in her room with her right now as she slept, she had been the most worried of the servants.

Her father sat in his room, refusing to see his daughter yet. He clearly still needed time to digest what had just happened.

Elizaveta had yet to wake up, she had pumped too much blood she didn't have today. Her exhausted body had becoming completely limp, almost as if she had passed. Only the careful rise and fall of her chest told other wise.

Gilbert was plagued by the words she had spoken to him. Why was it so bad that she wanted to live? Clearly what he had said yesterday had effected her more than he had expected. The prusssian blond felt even worse than before about what he had said, but was also even more intrigued. What had caused her to go as far as risk her health and break out of her home? He had an uncanny desire to get to know and understand this girl. See life the way she did and possibly help her change for the better. Although Gilbert still regretted what he said, he now saw a path to get closer to Elizaveta.

He _had_ to talk to her as soon as she awoke. He wanted to help her, and if that meant that he would have to go to extreme lengths to do that he would take the risk. He just had to trudge carefully in what he did and said.

.

.

.

Woah that turned out longer than I thought, but that's okay. Sorry if you find reputation of words, this chapter was a little rushed.

Please leave a review of you liked it and favorite or follow if you're new.

Until next time!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING! Mention of depression and attempt suicide. If you want to skip look for the skip sign down below.**

Five days. Five days and four nights had past since she had been put on lock down. Elizaveta was not aloud to leave her room, and very few were allowed in; those being her maids who fed her and bathed her in her own room. Katyusha had been forbidden from seeing her as well. The master seemed to be looking for people to blame and found her. Sir Héderváry had still not visited is daughter after the incident and planned to act like nothing happened, only except seeing her face reminded him of what happened. So he locked her away from his sight.

Elizaveta began to sing to herself to pass time. Although she didn't know many songs, she made some up for comfort.

 _ **One. Two. Three. Four. Who's that knocking at the door?**_

 _ **A. B. C. D. Who's that watching from the trees?**_

 _ **Five. Six. Seven. Eight. I can't get my thoughts straight.**_

 _ **E. F. G. H. I think you might be a little late.**_

 _ **Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Can you hear the final bell?**_

Elizaveta felt a deathly loneliness that she had never felt before. The curtains had been nailed shut so sunlight never came in anymore, all in claim that _he_ was protecting her from getting burned. No one, not even the servants, was aloud to speak to her. They just walked in, spoon fed her, cleaned her with a sponge, then left. Now she truly _was_ a doll. Only meant to be looked upon from a distance, never meant for interaction.

She was empty. She had lashed out because she hadn't thinking clearly. Her entire seventeen years of life had been questioned and she had lost sight of what happened to it. Surely if her mother was still alive then she wouldn't have turned out like this.

It was he father who had made her like this.

No.

It was Gilbert.

Nay.

It was her who did it to herself.

When had she started to care about what happened to her. Long ago she had accepted that she was a ticking time bomb. Elizaveta was not meant for this world. She never was. Only when she started thinking about what little life she had could provide for her, had she tried so desperately to hold on to that life.

But wouldn't it be better to just let go?

That evening, a maid walked in to her cutting herself.

Elizaveta pulled at the tufts of her hair. She hasn't talked to anyone for a week! She tries with the maids but she never gets a reply.

Every sharp or potentially dangerous item in her bedroom had been removed. Her table, where _he_ claimed she might use the corners to bash her head. Her books, where _he_ claimed she could get enough paper cuts to bleed to death. Her wardrobe, where _he_ claimed she could suffocate or use her clothes to hang. Everything was taken away in the name of protecting her. Now she was left with just her bed and one white cotton night dress which she wore 24/7.

This was now her dark, cold cell. Where she was left to suffer quietly for the sake of protecting her already futile, fleeting life.

Why had she wanted to live in the first place if this was how it was meant to be?

...

 **Skip to Here!**

Gilbert had been on the edge of his seat lately. He hadn't been able to visit Lizzy for a week! No one would let me near her bedroom. Even his pal Antonio was turning a blind eye. He desperately needed to see her and fix his mistake. She could be suffering and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Katyusha had been anxious as well. Gilbert had wondered why she hadn't gone to see Lizzy either. Elizaveta treasured Kat and Kat cared for her dearly. So what was keeping her away?

Wanting answers, Gilbert went to find her and ask her himself.

"Hey Kat!" He called out to her back.

Katyusha turned around and stared at him with such a fierce glare that it left his paralyzed for a split second. Kat turned away from him and stormed off before he could stop her.

"Hey, wait!" Gilbert shouted. She didn't answer.

She hated him didn't she? He really couldn't blame her. He wouldn't forgive him either, but he _needed_ to fix what he'd done, whatever it is that he'd done. Now that Kat wouldn't answer him he'd have to turn to the only one left who'd know what the heck is going on.

"Antonio." He said. The Spanish bodyguard was currently eating a sandwich on his post in front of the hallway leading to Elizaveta's room. The man turned took at him and gave a small smile, cheeks full of food. It was different from his usual overly cheery smile, this one was fake.

"Qué queres mi amigo?" He said in a strained voice.

Gilbert walked up to the table and sat in the chair next to the Spaniard.

"How's Lizzy? Why won't anyone tell me what happened? And why does Kat suddenly hate me?" The albino questioned.

Antonio took a nervous swallow and looked away, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I don't think you want to know, Gil." He whispered.

"Of course I do. The awesome me deserves to know what happened!" He exclaimed, but then settled down and said in a more calm voice, "I need to know what I did to her."

Antonio looked over and gazed him in the eyes. It was so unlike Toni to look so...sad. Solemnly he nodded his head and looked away again.

"It's bad...mi amigo. The master's lost it and locked the lady in her room." He told the Prussian.

"What?! Why would he do that?" Said Prussian demanded.

"Apparently the Lady and him had an argument and she wanted to leave the manor. So in order to keep her here he's locked her in her bedroom"

"But what of her? How is she taking it?"

"I had caught that one of maids saw her trying to commit suicide a few days ago, rumors are going around that she's going crazy..."

He didn't continue. He didn't need to continue. Gilbert already felt like a total ass. He had brought this suffering upon her. All Gilbert wanted was to help Elizaveta, but he just made it worse. In trying to help her live her life, he ended up making her want to take it. This was so completely, and utterly, unawesome.

"Wait, what about Katyusha? Why isn't she trying to help?" The albino inquired.

"Sir Héderváry blames Katyusha for deluding his daughter's mind. So he's forbidden her from seeing Lady Elizaveta." Antonio answered.

'So that's why...' He thought to himself. Because of him, Kat can no longer see Lizzy. Great, now he felt even more like an ass.

"Toni I have to fix this. Let me see her." Said Gilbert.

"I can't, I'm forbidden to let anyone but the maids into her room." Said Antonio.

"Please, I'm begging you! Be the awesome friend I know you are and let me fix my mistake."

Antonio didn't answer. The spaniard only sat in silence and stared into his clasped hands. The suspension of waiting darn nearly killed him. After what felt like an eternity of being nailed down in his spot, the brunette finally turned to him once again.

"Okay... I'll let you in. But if I lose my job I will kick your ass."

.

.

.

Hey guys! Sorry if the story seems a bit rushed. I apologize if any of this content was to uncomfortable for any of you. Hope to update soon.

Happy holidays! Please spread the Season's cheer by leaving a lovely review before you go.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	7. Chapter 7

As Gilbert walked into Elizaveta's room the first thing he noticed was that it was incredibly dark and cold. The curtains were nailed to the wall and the only light was from the light that shined in from the hall way. Gilbert walked in a little bit more and looked around. The room was almost completely desolate, the only thing left was a large round bed. No one was on it. As Gilbert poked around he say a figure sitting in the corner of the room. It was Elizaveta!

"Lizzy!" He called happily and ran over, but stopped when he saw she wasn't moving. Now, more slowly, he stepped over to the crouching figure and keeled down in front of her. "Lizzy? He called again. He was reached a hand out to touch her face; she was ice cold.

In a state of panic, the Prussian grabbed the blanket from the bed and rapped it around her, picked her up, and carried her to the unused fire place. Grabbing a match from his pocket he light it up and watched as the fire grew brighter. The room then slowly filled with warmth and heat.

Elizaveta began to twitch in his arms as the light shone on her face. She slowing opened her eyes and looked up at Gilbert, who had been staring at her.

"Gil..bert?" She murmured. "Why?"

He hushed her "I convinced Antonio to let me see you." The platinum blond hugged her closer and gave a light smile. He was heartbroken at what she had become. Even more so that it was his fault.

Elizaveta raised her head a bit and opened her mouth to speak. "Kill me." Gilbert blinked in shock. He had to be hearing things, there's no way...

"I can't go on like this. Please... kill me." She begged as tears fell down her face.

Gilbert shook his head. "No. I'm going to save you. I have to get you out of here." She whispered. Elizaveta let out a light hearted chuckle.

"I can't leave. He won't let me." She said.

"Well then I'm just going to have to awesomely break you out." Gilbert grinned. Elizaveta gave a light eye roll before falling asleep.

Gilbert's smile fell. He stood up, with her still in his arms, and walked over to the large bed to set her down. He must be crazy if he was going to practically kidnap the daughter of a wealthy aristocrat. But with one glance he knew why, he loved her. With one last glance he closed the door and left down the hall way to meet with his Spanish friend.

Gilbert quietly snuck up two the third floor of the manor, to the east hall. There he would find the Lord's treasury. Antonio stood watch as he crafted a key out of picks and used them to open the large door. Gilbert had proposed a plan to take some of the Héderváry fortune and use the money to leave the country. Antonio at first didn't agree because he didn't want to leave his "Lovi". So changed the deal a bit to where they went to where both his brother and his "girlfriend" was and they would part from there. After all after this he would be labeled a criminal and would have to leave in order to escape Sir Héderváry's sphere of influence.

Inside the room was full of gold and silver stood tall and almost went to the ceiling. Crowns, jewels, and treasures galore. Even just a had full could last one years. Gilbert quickly took out a laundry basket and filled it with as much as he could, but limited himself so it wouldn't be that heavy.

"Toni!" Gil whispered loudly.

"Sí?" He whispered back.

"Is the coast clear?"

"Sí!"

"Good."

Gilbert came out with the basket and cover the top with a blanket, as to make it look inconspicuous, along with some cloaks.

"Ready Mein freund?" Gil asked.

"Listo."

Antonio then took the basket from him and tiptoed back down to the first floor, but first the made a quick stop on the second floor. The infirmary. Walking into the room he raided the cupboards for Elizaveta's medicine, bags of blood, which held about enough supplies for a month. Hurriedly he stuffed them into his satchel and rejoined Antonio. Then headed down to Elizaveta' prison excuse for a bedroom.

Gilbert walked in without knocking and went up to her bed. Gently shaking her he woke her up.

"Gilbert? What are you doing here?" She inquired.

"I'm here to break you out!" He smirked.

"Break out?" She repeated. "You mean leave the manor?"

"You don't want too?"

"No! I do. It's just that I've never left..."

"Lizzy." Gilbert said. Elizaveta raised her head and saw that he had a calm smile on his face. "Come with me. We'll go on adventures just like you want, and you'll be free."

"Okay with." She smiled back. Elizaveta took his hand and stood up off her bed, her legs were a bit weak so she wobbled around. Gilbert handed her a cloak which she gladly took. When she walked out she saw Antonio standing in the hall and almost let out a scream.

"It's okay, senorita. I'm coming with you." He asked told her.

"I needed his help to pull this off." Gilbert stated behind her as he closed the door. "Common!" He shouted in a whisper as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the servants door on the side of the house. Carefully nudging around the house the kept an eye open for any guards before making a break for the stables. Elizaveta shook off Gil's grip and ran over to her horse.

"Candlelight!" She cheered and hugged her neck. "It's good to see you." As she continued to cry into her horse, Gilbert and Antonio loaded up the horses' saddles with the stolen treasure and threw away the basket.

"What are you guys doing with that?" Elizaveta questioned the two males.

"We took some for you're old man's vault. I'm sure he won't mind." Gilbert said in a cocky attitude.

"You never said you were going to steal!" Said Elizaveta.

"Hey running away takes money, it would be so unawesome to be broke." Said Gilbert.

"It's still wrong!" Said Elizaveta.

"Lo siento amigos, but we should probably leave." Antonio cut in as he mounted a black horse. Elizaveta huffed and attempted to mounted Candlelight, but fell down. Gilbert then ran over and helped her up and assisted her onto her horse, followed by Gilbert mounting his own horse.

The three of them trotted up two the gates and we expectantly stopped by two guards.

"Stop! State your business." The usual man said.

"We were sent by the head chef to go pick up groceries." Gilbert stated.

"At this early hour?" He snorted.

"Our shipment comes in at five, we would like to get it as soon as possible so the chef can prepare breakfast on time." Gilbert continued with his lie. This time the guard bought it.

"Okay fine, just hurry your asses back." He said gruffly with a glare.

"Danke."

The three trotted past then with no problems, as their faces were hidden by their cloaks. As they went down the main road they gradually sped up until they were in full sprint down the country side. Then, at the end, Elizaveta saw a second fence. Less grand than the first but she knew what it meant. As the flew towards it Elizaveta felt a flood of emotion surge through her when she passed through it. She had, for the first time in her life, left the estate grounds. For the first time in forever, freedom was within her grasp.

"So where are we going?" Elizaveta called out.

"The Vargas diner and inn." He called back against the howl of the wind. "There's a certain some one we need to see before leaving.

"And who is that?" She shouted in question.

"Mein bruder."

The three friends came galloping into the fourth town over and pulled their steeds to a halt in front of the only inn. It was small but in good shape. Elizaveta shivered from the cold, secretly praying the sun would hurry up and get in the sky.

"Cold, Lizzy?" Gilbert smirked.

"I'm just fine, thank you." She frowned. The Prussian shrugged and led the way in. The inside tavern was larger than she thought and completely empty. Makes sense since it had just reached daybreak.

"Ludwig? Lovina? Feliciana? Where you guys at?" Gilbert nearly screamed.

"What the hell do you want bastardo?" A female voice called from the back room. A young girl with dark brown hair, golden eyes and a strange curl then opened the door, a glare clear on her face.

"Lovina! Where is mein bruder?" Gilbert asked her.

"Up stairs. She grumbled. She then walked over to the start of the stairs and yelled at the of her lungs. "Hey macho potato bastardo! Your fratello is here!"

"Well this Lovina figure sure seemed to have quite the personality." Elizaveta said sarcastically.

"I know, she's so adorable isn't she!" Antonio purred and ran over too her. "Lovi~" Antonio called happily as he launched her into a hug.

"Wha- get off me you tomato bastardo!" She blushed and half heartedly pushed him away.

"Wah! Your face is red like a little tomate!" He cried in cheer.

"Shut up!"

'More like cold-hearted.' Elizaveta thought to herself from her seat at the counter.

"Don't mind Lovina. She just acts that way because she's a bit socially awkward. Once she warms up to you she'll become nicer." Gilbert explained.

Grudgedly, a tall blond, buff man came walking down the stairs in pants and a night shirt. He was rather tall and looked even older than Gilbert himself. 'This can't be his brother.'

"Sup broha!" Gilbert greeted obnoxiously.

"What do you want bruder?" The man sighed when he reached them.

"Mi!?" Elizaveta exclaimed. "He's your brother?!"

"Ja, can't you see the awesome resemblance?" Gilbert cocked.

The man looked over at Elizaveta and offered his hand. Elizaveta just stared at it.

"Your supposed to shake it." He said. Elizaveta did as she was told and took his had and shook it, but not the normal way, she actually took his wrist and shook it. Everyone looked at her in confusion and she blushed in embarrassment. What can she say? She never had any visitors at her house and was only taught to curtsie.

"Sorry, Luddy. She doesn't get out much." Gilbert explained.

"I see..." He noted. He then bowed before her and greeted her differently. "My apologies, my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Elizaveta got up and curtsied in return. "My name is Elizaveta Hé-." She stopped herself, she couldn't let anyone find out who she was. "Elizaveta."

"Oh, so your the girl mein bruder wouldn't stop talking ab-" Gilbert quickly slammed his hand over his mouth.

"Don't mind this boy Lizzy, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Boy?" Ludwig echoed.

The two then proceeded to fight. That's when Lovina walked up to her and held out her hand.

"Take my actual hand and and move your hand up and down." She instructed. Elizaveta did as she was told and took her hand slowly and lightly shook it, then Lovina took over and shook her hand. "It's called a hand shake, it's how you greet someone." She said.

"Okay." Elizaveta smiled.

"So what's your story? How'd you and Gil hook up?" She cat grinned.

"Hook what?" Elizaveta repeated.

"Lizzy pay no attention to that comment." Gilbert stopped his childish arguing. "I met her at my old job." He said.

"Ah, so were you a servant?" Lovina asked her.

"She was a cook."

"She was a gardener."

"I was a maid."

The three from before answered at the same time. The atmosphere quickly went down as Lovina became suspicious. But before she could question further, a tired voice sounded from the black room.

"Ve~ Sorella. Is it time to open shop?" She asked. The girl was almost a spitting image of Lovina, save for the lighter hair color. She even had the same curl. Honestly how that girl hadn't woken up before now with all that yelling was beyond her.

"Sup, Feli." Gilbert called.

"Ciao, Gil!" She beamed. "Toni is here too!" She beamed brighter and danced over to them and enveloped both of them in hugs. Elizaveta had never seen anyone with such natural happiness. The girl then turned over to Elizaveta and practically radiated as bright as the sun.

"Ciao, My name is Feliciana! What's yours? How old are you? Where do you live? Do you know the others? Are you planning to stay in our inn? What's your favorite food? I love pasta. Do you want some? I can make it right now if you want!" The girl rambled on, asking questions faster than Elizaveta could even process them to answer. She was finally stopped by her sister when she quite frankly, clasped her hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"That's enough Feli. She's a friend of Gilbert. Apparently they worked together." She answered half of her sister's questions.

"That reminds me." The dark brunette turned back to Gilbert. "Why are you guys here?"

.

.

.

Oh my gosh I couldn't find a good place to end it so it ended up being way longer than I had originally intended.

Sorry it took so long. But happy almost Valentines Day! If your anything like me you'll probably be reading romantic fan fiction while eating chocolate in bed.

I hope to update this by Saint Patricks Day. That way I keep the Holliday theme up. Haha.

Please leave me a review before you go! I love it when you do. And as always...

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	8. Chapter 8

Lovina led Gilbert and Ludwig into the backroom out of the Prussian's request for privacy to talk. He had ask specifically to talk to Lovina and his brother alone. He asked Elizaveta to wait behind and talk with Feliciana, Gil was sure they'd get along. The backroom was a large, dark storage area with two beds and a wardrobe shoved to the side, and one boarded up window in the back that provided little light.

"So why did you come here, albino potato?" The fiery Italian shot as soon as the door closed.

"I came here to say goodbye. I have to get Elizaveta away from here. I am leaving the country." He announced.

"Bruder, Why do have to leave?" Ludwig asked.

Gilbert was caught a bit by surprise. "Well I- ah, because. Um." He fumbled. Stopping to take a breath. "Because I just committed a crime." Before he knew it, the albino was on the ground. Clutching his now burning cheek.

"You dummkopf!" His little brother shouted. "What were you thinking? What did you do?"

"I kinda robbed the noble I worked for and awesomely saved his daughter. But to them it probably looked more like kidnapping." once again he was slapped, but this time by the innkeeper.

"You idiota! Coming her as a convict is bad for business, and my reputation. Don't think I will let you hide out here!" She pounded him with a lecture.

"Common Lovi! Just for two awesome days while I gather supplies!" He begged her.

"No. If the police were to find you here I could have my inn taken away. I won't let that happen."

"What if they stay in the cellar? They could stay well hidden there." Ludwig suggested.

"Oh great idea! Why don't I just hand him all my alcohol in a silver chalice?" She mocked.

"Lovina." Gilbert said. She jolted by the seriousness of his tone. She turned and saw that he had a sincere look on his face. "I need to get Elizaveta away from her father. I need you to help me."

Lovina paused and grumbled, giving herself time to think. "Okay, but only for two nights. You leave Friday morning."

Thank you Lovi!" He said happily. "Oh and just so you know, you're boyfriend committed the crime with me." He grinned.

The Italian quickly blushed all shades of red. "He's not my-! Tomato bastardo!" She yelled and flew out the door. Slamming it closed loudly. You could already her her shouting at Antonio in heated Italian.

Ludwig let out a sigh. "Did you have to say that East?"

"West." Gilbert spoke up again. "Although my awesome self doesn't want to acknowledge it yet. You are now seventeen and no longer need my guidance." Gilbert handed a bag to him. "It's a portion of what we stole. Use it to start your life."

"I won't use stolen money." Ludwig told him and tried to give it back.

"Figured as much. Either way I'm going to be leaving. I can't go knowing mein bruder is broke." He pushed it back.

Silence filled the room as the two of them sat by each other's side on the ground. Gilbert would definitely miss his little brother. He had known for sometime that Ludwig didn't need him anymore. But he didn't want to let go of the one thing he had left of his family. Perhaps he could start a new family, with Elizaveta. If she feels the same of course.

"East. Can I asked you something?" The German spoke up.

"Hm?"

"It's just... what about you're dream to be a soldier? What does this girl mean to you?"

Gilbert smiled sweetly. "My dream has changed. And for the girl. Well, I love her."

Suddenly the sound of Feliciana screeching came from the other side of the door. The two brothers jumped up and ran out into the main bar.

"Feli, what happened?" Ludwig questioned the panicking Italian.

"Miss Elizaveta suddenly collapsed on the ground!" She cried. Gil ran to where Elizaveta lay on the ground while Luddy ran over to comfort Feliciana. Gilbert turned her over and noticed her was incredibly pale. He pulled his bag over and filled his syringe with blood and poked her in one of her veins. Giving her the blood she needed.

"Amigo, why do you have sangre?" Antonio asked him.

"I awesomely took some from the medical room at that unawesome manor. It looks like she's been to exhausted today." Gil quickly put the supplies back in his bag and picked up the girl in his arms. "Lovi," He ignored the glare he was receiving from Antonio for using his nickname. "Can I put Lizzy in one of the rooms until the cellar is ready?"

"Sure. Put her up in room 3. I'll get to work preparing a makeshift bed for you."

"Thank you."

Gilbert carried the once rich brunette up the stairs and into the room he was directed. Laying her down in the bed, he tucked her into bed. The sound of chirping made him look up.

"Sup, Gilbird!" He greeted the little yellow bird. Gilbert had left him in the care of his brother, as he couldn't bring him to work with him. He chirped again.

"This is Lizzy." He introduced his bird to the sleeping girl.

Looking back at her, Gilbert laid down next to her, Gilbird had settled down the the pillow next to him, just like he used to. He has been awake for a while and could use a sheep or two. In her sleep, Lizzy unconsciously turned on her side, putting her face right next to his. Gilbert blushed and turned on his other side, but felt her snuggle up against his back. 'I'm not going to get that much sleep am I?' He thought to himself. But in no less than ten minutes, he had already fallen asleep.

It was around two in the afternoon when he woke to the piercing sound of screaming, and having a fist shoved right in his nose.

"What are you doing?" She yelled and pointed a finger at him

"Well I _was_ sleeping." He mutated and stood up. "I awesomely thought that since its almost winter, I'd help keep you warm." He awesomely stretched the truth.

"Igen, well, you could have asked me about it first." She huffed.

"But you were already asleep." He argued with a smirked.

Elizaveta huffed again. Removing the blankets she hopped off the bed and stood up, rocking back and forth a bit. Gilbert went to help, but she shook him off.

Gilbird flew over and landed on his head, gaining the Hungarian's attention.

"Who is this?" Elizaveta inquired.

"This is the awesome Gilbird." Gilbert said with a head sparkle.

"Really?" She said sarcastically. Questioning his choice of name for the canary.

"What it's an awesome name!" Elizaveta rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly. Noticing a rather large amount of noise from outside, she went to the window to lookout at the busy street. Dozens off people were going about their day, greeting others as they went by. To anyone else this would be no special sight. But to Elizaveta, it was a dream becoming reality. It was her first time seeing a real town. Gilbert offered to escort her around town and she agreed, but first they put on cloaks, as to not arise any unwanted attention.

Excusing themselves from the others, the two headed to the market place first. Elizaveta took her time at each and every venue and booth, pointing at everything that caught her eye. Gilbert bought supplies for their journey like food, blankets, and bird feed. He had decided to go to England, they'd be safe their and he knew the dialect. Gilbert took the ecstatic girl to a clothing shop, where he insisted she get some new dresses. She refused at first of course, saying she did need it. However, he convinced her to get at least two that were of her liking. They would have to travel light anyway. She had gotten a plain green dress, and a rather nice orange and black flock dress.

After that, he took her to a bakery to get some fresh, hot muffins. Gilbert had noticed that she was becoming slightly pale, and led Elizaveta back to the inn.

"Why did you do all of this for me?" She asked suddenly on their walk back, looking over at him.

"Do what?"

"You know what I mean." She frowned. "Helping me leave, and showing me around. Buying me things."

"Because I care about you." Gilbert said. Awesomely may I add.

Elizaveta gave a small smile and looked ahead. "Well, thank you. I'm sure I can have a good life here." She said.

"But we can't stay here." He said.

"Why not?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Your dad is one of the most powerful men in the Holy Roman Empire. If we stay we'll get caught." Gilbert told her, keeping his voice low.

"Not if we hide out." She raised her voice slightly. The Prussian cursed under his breath and led them into an alley, to avoid creating a scene.

"Lizzy, I don't think you realize how influential your father is. He has ties with the crown! I wanted to leave for England in two days but that may be dangerous as well."

"England? You want me to go across the sea?" She exclaimed.

"It's safer, England isn't a member of the Empire. There we can disappear."

"You mean I can disappear. I don't know why I thought I could do this. I only have six more months to live! Why are you wasting your time with me?" Elizaveta began too tear up. The platinum blond grabbed the brunette's shoulders.

"Because I want to build a life with you!" Gilbert raised his voice. Elizaveta gasped and he realized what he said. Blushing, he quickly looked away, letting go of her shoulders. "I mean I want to be with you. No! Wait, I want to live with you. No I want to, want to- Shit." He flushed harder at his failed attempt to bail. Quietly, Elizaveta began to giggle, which turned into full blown laughter.

"Ahaha- I'm sorry, it's just that. Hahaha." Elizaveta calmed down and regained her composure, but held a gentle smile on her face. "That had to be the worst way to confess."

"I'm still awesome though." Gilbert chuckled and rubbed his neck. "Perhaps you can be awesome with me?"

Elizaveta put her finger to her chin in mock thought. "Hmmm." She hummed as she tapped her cheek. Gilbert had literally stopped breathing, hopping for anything, but rejection.

"We fight more than we agree." She said matter of factly. "You confuse me to no end. Your rude and vain, and are now technically a criminal. And I am dying." She said the last line a little quieter. She raised her hands and held his cheeks. Gilbert blinked in surprise. "But your caring and gentle when you want to be. You won't regret this?" She asked him.

"Never. If it's just a couple of months or years. I want to spend my life with you." He said with pure sincerity. Elizaveta smiled at him and rested her head on his chest. Gil wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"You know this probably isn't going to work." She said, muffled.

"I know. But I have fallen in love with you. I want to show you all I can of the world beyond your walls."

Elizaveta began to cry, but she still smiled. She clutched the back of his shirt and hugged him tightly. Gilbert didn't want to lose times like these. He never wanted to let her go, but he knew he would have to eventually. And that terrified him.

.

.

.

Sup brohas! Review of you want to be as awesome as me, The Great Prussia! I hope you like this awesomely heroic story. Favorite or follow if you want to see more awesomeness. Seriously, it really helps out the author if you do. By the way, Igen means yes in Hungarian und sangre means blood in Spanish, which aren't nearly as awesome as German! See you all next time!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next two days, Gilbert showed Elizaveta more of the village, and let her meet old friends and new people. He had discovered his old pal Francis had moved back to France a month ago to start his own business with his new wife, Jeanne. Elizaveta got along well with pretty much everyone she met, especially Feliciana. Those two clicked almost instantly. Elizaveta enjoyed her rowdiness, it was a welcome change from her quiet life in the manor. Feliciana had even taught her to cook a little, mostly different types of pasta. Lovina acted like she didn't give a damn, but she had come to like Elizaveta as well.

On the second day Gilbert announced that they would be leaving that night. That's when Elizaveta realized something. She was leaving her father without so much as a word. He may have been overly protective and not care to much for how she felt, but he was still her father. So she decided to write him a letter. She asked Gilbert to take her to the post office. At first he didn't agree with mailing that "bastard", but with some convincing she talked him into taking her. So he did.

However, when they left the mail office, and began to head back to the inn, a man recognize Gilbert and called over the soldiers. He was one of the servants at the manor.

"Hey you there! Your the one who kidnapped the Master's daughter!" His yell attracted others attention and alerted near by soldiers.

"Shit how they fuck did he know?" Gilbert yelled in a whisper.

"You're hair is a dead give away." Elizaveta said from her place on his back. He had picked her up the first chance he got. Gilbert managed to lose the soldiers chasing him by hiding behind a carriage and dodging into an alley. Making their way back they snuck into the inn through the kitchens entrance and said their goodbyes before they went. Feliciana cried and hugged both of them, Ludwig tried to be strong but tears began to poke at his eyes.

"I'll miss both of you." Elizaveta told the twins.

"I'll miss you too!" Feli cried harder.

"Whatever stupid, just leave before they find you and ruin my business." Lovina said with tears running down her face.

Gilbert walked over to his brother to give him his farewell.

"Luddy." Gilbert started, Ludwig frowned at his nickname. "You've become a good man. Not as awesome as me, but still good." The two brothers stared at each other for a second before enveloping each other in a _manly_ hug.

"Take care, East." Ludwig murmured.

"You to, West."

Antonio walked up to Gilbert as the brothers let go.

"I brought your horses around back for you. I've loaded and saddled them for you." He said.

"Thank you, Antonio." Gilbert reached over and gave him a hug as well. "I'll see you again someday."

"Sí, I look forward to when the bad touch trio will be reunited." He laughed.

"Yep, then we'll wreak havoc like the good old days." Gilbert laughed with him.

Letting go once again, Gilbert looked back at all his friends. This may very well be the last time that he will see any of them for a long while, if ever again. Turing his head he grabbed Elizaveta's hand and led her outside to the back. Mounting their horses the headed for the forest, to get out of sight of any possible followers.

Elizaveta looked solemnly over at him, but said nothing. Gilbert noticed this look and asked her what was wrong. She said nothing. But truthfully, she was blaming herself for his separation with his friends. She was due to die by next summer, they had no future together. She was being selfish by taking him away to fill the void left in her heart. Elizaveta did is not say this, because she was afraid Gilbert would leave her.

 _Father,_

 _I have decided to leave the manor on my own accord. I have not been kidnapped, this is what I want. All my life I knew I was going to die. However, instead of spending my time enjoying myself while I am still here. I have spent my life wallowing in self misery. I know you were only trying to protect the last family you have, but I have already died inside because of it. I will probably never come back, but I want you to know I don't hate you. I love you father, but it is time I went and started to live before I die next summer._

 _\- Elizaveta 20/11/1698_

As the two road off and away from the town they came to stop place to place across the empire, taking breaks in Austria and France. They would stay for only a day or two to stock up on supplies and rest. Gilbert never wanted to sit still long, and Elizaveta wanted to sight see every single town they stopped in. They would end up looking around for two hours or so before getting back to business. He was constantly worried about her health and wood try to make her movement as low as possible. Which she retaliated against. When they stopped in Paris, Elizaveta convinced him to take an entire day to look around. They made it their first official date. There they met up with Gilbert's friend, Francis. When the Frenchman first saw Elizaveta he was quick to flirt with her, but was soon met with a fist from his friend and his wife.

Jeanne welcomed both of them to stay with them for a week in their home. Quickly learning of her illness she was fast to help whenever she would collapse. Elizaveta was happy to meet another girl and bonded with her just as well as she had with Feli. Jeanne taught her how to cook, sew, and fight with a sword. It amazed her that she even knew how. Elizaveta took to sword fighting quite fast and was complimented on it. Jeanne said that she was a born natural.

Gilbert also enjoyed his time with Francis as the two exchanged stories of their lives since they've last seen each other. Francis told him off his new business as a high class fashion designer and his part time endeavors as a chef. As well as Jeanne's recently discovered pregnancy. Gilbert congratulated him.

They ended up staying with the French couple for two weeks before heading off again. Jeanne was sad to see Elizaveta go, but promised she would come to visit every so often. They made their way to the nearest port town, where they would then board a ship to sail across the English Channel into England. But first they would spend a night in the town.

Each time they stayed in an inn the two would share a room to save money. Gilbert would always respect her boundaries and never try anything. Elizaveta appreciated that, but saw that he really did want to lie with her. After about a month of traveling had passed, and their ninth stay in an inn, she let him lie with her. Gilbert was unsure at first, but was reassured when she said it was okay. It hurt, but she grew used to it as pain switched to pleasure.

The next morning, he carried her to the docks.

Another month had passed and the two had settled down in Manchester. Gilbert got work as a blacksmith assistant. Needing money, Elizaveta started to make rolls and sell them on the street. Her food became popular fast with her foreign recipes and had begun to make quite a bit of money. As all their food was tasteless and bland.

After a month and a half, using his savings and the money they both earned. Gilbert and Elizaveta opened a bakery named "Lizzy's Bakery". Gilbert wanted it to be named awesomeness bread, but she said otherwise. Gilbert quit his old job to help with the shop. Elizaveta met one of the local millers and became good friends with his wife. Gilbert made a deal with him to buy their flower at a good price. They bought a two story shop and used the top floor as their living area, and the bottom as the actual store.

By now Elizaveta had long since ran out of blood bags and was growing weaker.

The pair quick soon noticed the disapproving glances they received from the elders at the fact that they were unmarried, and living together. Gilbert told her not to worry about it. But Elizaveta became really conscious of the looks they got when ever they went out. So after three months, they had a small wedding at the chapel. Francis and Jeanne had come from France to see them and congratulate them. When Elizaveta saw how Jeanne showed more, she appeared to be happy for her. This however only made Elizaveta feel more guilty. She talked with Jeanne, and cried.

"What are we doing Gil?" She once asked while they were cooking more baguettes and scones.

"We're baking." He said simply.

"No. I mean what are we doing with our lives? Are we just fooling ourselves?" She murmured.

"Elizaveta, we said we wouldn't talk about this." Gilbert said sternly.

"I know. It's just... I feel like I am leading myself on. Opening a shop, getting married, thinking I can lead a normal life."

"Elizaveta you know I love you. And I promised I would makes you happy in your final moments." Gilbert stopped what he was doing and took her hands. "Don't forget your time isn't up yet."

"But I'm scared, for the ones I'll leave behind." She cried. Gilbert pulled her into his arms. "Time is ticking. According to the doctor, I only have three minutes left, that isn't enough time."

"Don't worry about Jeanne and me. We'll be okay." Gilbert told her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Thanks, but it's not just you two I'm worried about." Elizaveta whispered.

"Who else? Feliciana?"

Elizaveta shook her head. This is why she was afraid.

"Our child."

Gilbert's eyes then widened in surprise.

With her weak body and frail life, Elizaveta was unsure she could carry and deliver a child. And if she managed to give birth, she was afraid to become a mother. Fore she would not see it grow and wouldn't be able to raise it. That was what truly terrified her. The fact that she would leave Gilbert a widow with a child. Elizaveta felt selfish.

After that Gilbert tried to make her as comfortable as possible. Going the extra mile to take care of her. But his attempts only made her melancholy.

As time passed she felt herself slowly become weaker and weaker, until she was once again, forced to sit in a wheelchair. She had collapsed suddenly when selling bread and had lost all feeling in her legs. Gilbert took her to the nearest hospital and that's when the local doctor suggested something to her that might be able to extend her life. But before she felt hope, her spirits were sent crashing down again. Amputation. By cutting off her now useless legs her body would no longer have to focus on supplying her legs with blood and could focus on her organs better. However she might bleed to death in the process, the irony. But if she succeed, she may live long enough to deliver the child. Gilbert tried to talk her out of it, but she had already made up her mind.

"I'll do it."

.

.

.

Hey yo my dudes! This story is almost finished! Just two more chapters to go! Sorry if you think this is to fast paced. But it's hard to write their traveling in detail without it being boring. Do you think Elizaveta should bare the child or not? Let me know! I'll write you guys later.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	10. Chapter 10

Seven months have passed since Elizaveta had discovered she was with child, and seven months since she had decided to have her legs amputated. Gilbert had argued to the bitter end about going against it, but the doctor had said that Elizaveta could already never use her legs again. By doing this the was a small chance she may be able to live longer, and she had. She was supposed to have died last month, but she was still alive. Her husband still regretted having her legs taken away, but Elizaveta was pleased with it, and that made at least a bit happy.

Their business was still going strong. Elizaveta had a harder time in the kitchen now that her movements were restricted even further than before. But after a while, they had enough money to enable Gilbert to extend the kitchen area side of the building and make it easier for her to move around again, as she was once again in a damn wheelchair. By now, most of the town had learned of Elizaveta's condition and frequently prayed for her. She appreciated it, but saw no reason to it. Knowing her time was fleeting her, she wrote a letter, and set it to her father.

As August began to come to a close, Elizaveta sat in their backyard under an old oak tree and began to think of the past year in retrospect. Last August Elizaveta had been going through her daily routines of lessons, lonely lunches, and her favored ridding. In September, she had meet Gilbert out during a ride. Over the next two months they would see each other daily. He would constantly be annoying but would always show concern. She began to see life through his eyes and question how she lived. She rebelled against her father for the first time then was put in solitary confinement for an entire week. She had lost the will to live completely, then Gilbert appeared offering her freedom. In November they left and she meet Feliciana and Lovina in a small village. They left and traveled to France where they meet Francis and Jeanne. After a month of traveling the two of them ended up here in England. They started a business together, they became pregnant together, she lost her legs. Now months have passed and Elizaveta began to feel more tired. Her life was slipping away but the only life she was concerned about was her child.

And Gilbert.

How would he feel when she was gone? What would he do? Will he go and find someone else? Will he raise our child alone and maintain our business?

Ever since she was thirteen, Elizaveta saw no more meaning in life. But after just a year with Gilbert, life meant everything to her. Candlelight, her memories of her mother.

Elizaveta pushed herself to the make shift stable in the back. Her horse in one side, Gilbert's in the other. Elizaveta reached out her hand to stroke her mane. Her mother had given Candlelight as a fowl when she was only six, not long before she died. She was the sole memory of her mother. What would her child have to remember her?

Suddenly Elizaveta felt a strong kick. She bent over in pain, then she felt something wet at her legs, her water broke.

Panic filled her head. "GILBERT!" She screamed. Her husband came flying out of the house immediately, following her voice to the stables.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a rushed tone.

"T-the baby, I-it's coming!" She gasped and held her stomach.

"What? But it's too early!" He said.

"Just take me to the hospital!" She yelled in pain. Gilbert nodded and picked her up. He ran with her in his arms to the opposite side of the city, where the hospital was.

"I need help!" He shouted as soon as he got in. A nurse ran up to him and led him to a room, where he placed Elizaveta on a bed.

"Sit I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She told him.

"No way! I'm the awesome father of the child!" He retorted.

The nurse didn't bother arguing with him and ran out to get the doctor. Gilbert went and sat by his wife's side, rubbing her hand and whispering comfort to her. The doctor rushed in and took a look at the situation before getting to work. He directed her to breath deeply before spreading her legs. Taking her pulse and temperature, a look of foreboding came into his face.

"What is it?" Gilbert asked the doctor.

"Her heart rate is dropping at an alarming rate. I'm afraid she won't make it." He told him.

Gilbert face dropped immediately, he turned back to his wife, who was having difficulty breathing.

"And what about the child?" He asked.

"We might be able to save it, but it'll be premature and it's chance of survival will be low." The doctor answered.

Gilbert felt his heart sink once again. 'This can't be happening!'

"S-save the baby..." Elizaveta muttered.

The doctor nodded and instructed her to push. She did as she was told, but nothing seemed to happen. It was like this for hours and their was still no sign of a child. Elizaveta was afraid she would miscarry. However, after a long wait, a cry was finally heard.

"It's a girl!" The doctor announced. He wrapped the child in a blanket and handed her to Gilbert. He smiled and the little bundle, she was so little. He turned and gently placed her in Elizaveta's arms.

"Gil... I can't see... Tell me what she looks like." She murmured in a tired voice.

"She has my hair, light blond to almost white. She had your green eyes, she's looking at you." He told her in a sad yet happy tone.

Elizaveta smiled and began to cry. "Marie... Her name is Marie." She sobbed. Tears cascaded down her face. Weakly reaching out her hand, she searched for Gilbert. Gilbert grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Marie Beilschmidt. Promise you'll give her a happy life?" Elizaveta asked.

"Of course I will!" Gilbert said. "We both will, right?"

Elizaveta smiled as she stared into thin air. Tears fell down and she closed her eyes. "Thank you... I love you, Gil."

Elizaveta's hand fell limp in his hands.

"Hey, that's not funny. It's not time to go to sleep yet." Gilbert said. Elizaveta didn't respond. Gilbert shook her and she didn't flinch. Gilbert lost his voice as tears began to flow.

"No... Don't leave me." He begged her. "Nooo!" He shouted and buried his face in her breasts. His daughter woke up and began to cry as well. Looking up he lifted her up into his arms.

"Shh, it's okay. Daddy is still here." He whispered to her. "And I won't ever leave you."

Later that week, a funeral was held for Elizaveta. Jeanne and Francis attended and weeped. The news had traveled back to the village, and was discovered by Feliciana, Lovina, Ludwig, and Antonio. Gilbert had refused to cry. He had his child to take care of now. Two weeks later, however, an unexpected visitor had appeared on his door step.

Elizaveta's father.

.

.

.

Well everyone, the long awaited death has come. A second of silence. Pleas show me a sign that you are reading, I feel like I'm writing to no one. Next chapter will be half epilogue half in the present. See you next week!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	11. Epilogue

Sir Héderváry stood outside his door, a long face dawned on his expression. Gilbert could only guess that the news had reached him as well.

"What do you want?" Gilbert question not so kindly. He still couldn't forgive this man for his treatment of Elizaveta.

"I received a note from Elizaveta two weeks ago, she said she's pregnant and she wanted me to come." He responded.

"I don't believe you." The Prussian retorted. With a sigh, Sir Héderváry pulled out a slip of paper from his coat pocket, and handed it over to the skeptical man. Gilbert took it from him and unfolded. It was addressed to Sir Héderváry from Elizaveta, and it had her same handwriting.

 _Dear Father,_

 _It's been a while since I left and I have found myself becoming weaker by the day. I fear I will not be here for very long. Truthfully, by the time this will reach you, I will have already died. However I have found myself with child and am due in two months. I want you to come to England to see my child. If I am not there when you arrive, know that I love you, and I have no more regrets in my life._

 _Sincerely, Elizaveta_

Gilbert stopped reading and looked up at the aged man. He still didn't trust this man, but he couldn't ignore his wife's wishes. Gilbert stepped to the side to let him in, but continued to glare at him. Sir Héderváry walked in and removed his hat. Gilbert led him to the back and up a flight of stairs, to their living area. It was Sunday so the shop was closed to customers. It was a one roomed living space. A sofa and a small table in the center, a dinner dinning table to the right near the front, and an old bed tucked in the back left of the room. Sir Héderváry took one slow look around and gave a small look of disgust.

"It's a bit dry in here." He said aloud.

"Sorry, but it is still technically summer." Gilbert growled.

"It's also quite cramped. Does the child even have a room to themselves?" The Hungarian man asked.

"No she doesn't, she won't need one till she's older." The platinum blond answered.

Sir Héderváry tisked and walked in further. He walked up to the coffee table and saw his granddaughter atop of it, in a cushioned wooden box.

"Oh my! She doesn't even have a crib!" He exclaimed. Gilbert's glare deepened, he was starting to feel uneasy about the man's visit.

"What did you really come here for? Other that to criticize they way we live." Gilbert shot out. Sir Héderváry let out a cough and straightened his coat.

"Well, I think it would be in her best interest, if my granddaughter came to live with me in the manor." He said honestly. Gilbert felt his blood run cold that boil above the line.

"What, so you can ruin her life to?" Gilbert spat venomously.

"Now you look here-"

"No, _you_ look! Elizaveta may have wanted you to be able to see your granddaughter, but Marie is _my_ daughter. I know what's best for her, not you!" Gilbert yelled at him, quickly becoming loud as his anger steamed out.

"Tell me this, do you know the likelihood a premature baby has at survival? At my manor, Maria would receive the utmost care." The older father argued.

"Her name is Marie! And she'll survive just fine! Just like Elizaveta did without your so called 'care'. What she needs is love and human connection. Not being placed on a pedestal, divided from any actual human connection." Gilbert hollered. Marie's sudden cries erupted from her little box. Gilbert shoved the Hungarian out of the way and gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Soothing her and whispering calming words. The little baby soon calmed down and closed her eyes again.

"Until you get this ridiculous idea of taking Marie away from me out of your head, I don't want you to ever step near my house again." Gilbert said to him coldly.

"Wha-" Sir Héderváry stared in shock. "Do you know who I am?" He yelled angrily.

"You're the man who ruined my wife's life!" Gilbert yelled back.

"You know nothing! Your the worst mistake my daughter has ever made!" Sir Héderváry bellowed. Gilbert set Marie back in her box, he squeezed his fist, he spun around quickly and shoved Sir Héderváry in the chest.

"Your the one who locked Elizaveta away! You drove her to near suicide and did nothing! You tore away the one thing she loved just so you could sleep better at night! I gave her a life of fun and adventure, just like she always wanted! Because of me she made friends! We got married! We had a kid together! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A MISTAKE!" Sir Héderváry clamped up and silenced himself. Gilbert shoved him back out the front door to the shop as roughly as he could.

"Don't ever come back!" The blond shouted and slammed the door shut. Gilbert stomped back up stairs and picked his daughter back up again. Sitting himself on the couch, he rocked her back and forth slowly. Marie looked back at him with her big green eyes and smiled brightly, giggling adorably. Staring at his child, Gilbert sniffled and began to tear up. His daughter was so little and frail, she really did need proper treatment in order to survive. But he was too selfish to let that bastard take her away from him. He feared he may be no better than him. He was afraid to lose Marie, like he lost her mother.

"Oh, Elizaveta..." Gilbert cried out in a mumble. "I can't do this alone."

...

[Six years later]

The bright sun shined through the cheap curtains and threatened to awaken the tired Prussian. Birds chirped outside, and the occasional sound of a rooster cocking rang though the air. Just as he was about to return to sleepy time junction, a small voice rang in his ears.

"Wake up, papa!" Marie shouted directly in his ear. Gilbert jumped up out of bed and landed on the floor in shock. The sound of happy, playful laughter filled his ears. Gilbert looked up back at the bed, where his daughter was sitting and watching him with a grin. Gilbert felt himself smile. His daughter was as beautiful as her mother. She had long silver hair that spiked a bit at the top, with bright green eyes that reminded him of her mother. When his daughter had asked about her mother, he told her that she died of illness when she was a baby. Gilbert didn't want to tell her she died after childbirth.

"Morning, birdie." He said as he got up. Picking her up by her armpits, he spun her around twice and placed her on the ground.

"Morning papa!" She giggled. "Hurry and get ready, school is today!" She told him and ran downstairs. Gilbert chuckled and went over to the wardrobe he built. He grabbed a tunic and pants, and got dressed quickly. He followed after his daughter downstairs to the shop and checked the clock. It was six, so the shop didn't open for another two hours.

"Marie! Come help me with the bread!" He called out.

"Okay!" Her voice answered from the other room. She ran in and he pulled her up and set her down on her high chair. Together they worked on the dough and formed it into the shape of pretzels and buns. After filling a tray, Gilbert placed them in the oven. The little bell went off in the front, signifying that someone had just walked in.

"Marie, darling?" A voice called out.

"Grandfather!" She said excitedly and ran over to him, not bothering to clean herself of flower. Gilbert begrudgingly walked over to him as well.

"Marie! You're all dirty!" He exclaimed.

"I was helping papa make bread." She told him. Sir Héderváry looked over at him disapproving. Gilbert rolled his eyes. The two of them still didn't get along well, but they came to terms with each other and made a deal. One that aloud Sir Héderváry to come and visit Marie, but still gave Gilbert full custody of her. The man had even built a second home on the outskirts of town, where he lives half of the year. He had even gotten Marie enrolled in school, which would have been impossible for Gilbert since their poor, without status, and the fact that girls didn't go to school and usually stayed home. But Sir Héderváry waved around his little wand of influence and got her into a high class school. Which actually really annoyed him.

"Well then, it's a good thing I brought this over." He stated. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a long, dark purple, extravagant dress.

"Is this for me?" She asked wondrously.

"Yes, I wanted you to look your very best for your first day of school." He smiled at her.

"Oh thank you!" She hugged him than ran upstairs to go put it on. With her gone, thing quickly became awkward and silent. Neither one of them wanting to speak to the other.

"She still doesn't have her own room, does she?" Sir Héderváry broke the ice.

"She still doesn't need one." Gilbert reported.

Marie came running back down stairs in her new dress. It looked absolutely beautiful on her. But she looked like another doll.

"What do you think, papa?" She asked.

"It's beautiful, birdie." He told her with a bittersweet smile.

The three of them got into an expensive looking carriage and rode over to the school. It was huge and looked almost like a palace. Dozens of rich adults walked up to the school with their rich kids, nose stuck up and head held high. Gilbert got out with Marie and her grandfather, the two of them looking just as rich, while he looked like a peasant. He got some questioning looks as he held his daughter's hand and walked her up to the front. Before she walked in, Gilbert keeled down to her height.

"Before you go, repeat after me." He told her and she nodded.

"I am strong."

"I am strong."

"I am smart."

"I am smart."

"I am beautiful."

"I am beautiful."

"I am not better than anyone else."

"I am not better than anyone else."

"No one is better than me."

"No one is better than me."

"Who are you?" Gilbert asked.

"I am Marie Beilschmidt, daughter of Gilbert and Elizaveta Beilschmidt. Daughter of a baker." She answered.

Gilbert smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Yes you are, now have a good day."

Marie smiled and ran inside the building, followed by her grandfather. Gilbert had taught her that so she would not lose who she truly is when she entered the school. Because he was afraid that by going to school, she'd forget her roots, and want to leave.

[Ten years later]

Marie was sixteen now, and the time had come that she would finally graduate. Over the years she had stayed humble and playful. While she was recognized for being the granddaughter of a powerful business man in the Holy Roman Empire, she often got teased for being the daughter of a baker, but she took pride in it and studied in business and culinary. Because of her kindness, Marie had made quite a handful of honest friends. She had finished at the top of her class in both, and was going to London to study at university in business. Gilbert still had his fears that she would leave him one day, but he had realized years ago that he could keep her in one place all her life, as that's what Elizaveta went through, and that's not what his wife would have wanted for their child.

Since she was top of her class and well like by the majority of the student body and the teachers, she was picked to deliver the graduation speech. Gilbert had showed up as best dressed as he could, as a proud parent. Marie walked up to the front podium to begin.

"Who am I?" She began, Gilbert's eyes widened in realization of what she was doing.

"Am I defined by my heritage? Or by what I study? I am what I make myself to be. I am who my parents are. I am Marie Beilschmidt, born from Gilbert and Elizaveta Beilschmidt. Daughter of a baker. I am a Howard. P Kingston graduate. Future London University graduate of business. I am whomever I make myself out to be, but I will never for get my roots." Marie paused to glance at her father, their eyes made contact, and she smiled. "And I will always return to them."

Everyone stood up and the graduates threw their hats in the air. Gilbert felt tears meet his eyes, his heart filled with joy and pride.

"Elizaveta, wherever you are, I hope you can see how awesome our daughter has become." He smiled and wiped his eyes. He got up and went over to his daughter to congratulate her.

From the corner of the room, a stream of light fell on the unseen form of Elizaveta who watched her family with a smile.

"I see her, Gilbert." She murmured.

"You found yourself quite a man." Her mother told her.

"Although I never said it to his face, I thought he was a good man too." Her father agreed. Elizaveta smiled at her parents and looked back at her husband and child. "He truly is." Together the three of them left the room and faded away.

A voice suddenly reached the father and daughter's ears, "I love you" It said. Marie looked around in shock.

"What was that?" She asked in shock.

Gilbert gave her a bittersweet smile, he recognized the voice the moment he heard it. "Your mother."

.

.

.

I cry. I'm going to miss this story so much! Thank you to everyone who stayed with me and read this story! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me a review, a follow, or a favorite before you go.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


End file.
